The Decider
by Nukefox19
Summary: He is feared by many from all Factions after what he's grown up to be. Neither Devil nor a Fallen, but a mere Human. How can a human contain such power? That's what has made them all come to fear him. It was hard to believe. Now, watch as he takes actions into his own hands and how some try to deceive him by getting him to join them for the wrong.


**My first attempt at a NarutoXHighschool DxD cross. Things are going to be COMPLETELY different from the series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto and Highschool DxD. This is simply just a fan made story.**

_**Prologue**_

Vengeance. His life has been rough for him. It's been eleven years since that tragic incident. When he was only six years old, he encountered a thief in his home. He didn't know what to do as he watched the robber snatch all the belongings. On a counter that was next to him, there lied a pair of scissors. The boy grabbed the tool and tightened his grip on it. He hid behind the wall and waited for the thief to come to the room he was in. His eyes were focused on the ground and just a second later, he saw the thief's foot. He yelled and stabbed the intruder's foot with the scissors.

The thief began hopping on his good foot and cursed loudly. He ignored the pain after a short while and saw that he had been stabbed by a little kid. A frown came across his face behind the mask he had been wearing. The boy was just standing there bug-eyed to see that he had only pissed the thief off more. "You bitch!" With that said, he grabbed the knife he had on him and hit the kid hard with the hilt. The hit was hard enough that it would definitely cause problems for him in the future. There lied the boy that had stabbed him completely unconscious. The thief had something in mind for the kid after being stabbed.

_Next day_

The boy slowly began to wake up. His eyes opened and realized that everything was blurry to him. Pain still struck his head from yesterday to where it felt like he was on the brink of passing out again. Even with a blurry vision, he managed to notice some red on the floor. He slowly worked his way to get on his feet using the wall for support. Once he succeeded on standing again, he placed his hand on his head due to the pain. He followed the red trail, which literally led to the room that was just a few feet from him. His eyes widened recognizing what room he was about to walk into. When he walked in, he saw more red and lots of it. His vision began to come into focus. Once he approached the bed, he collapsed instantly. He shook his head and ignored the pain from his movement, as tears escaped his eyes.

There lied his parents, dead. The thief had killed his parents. For the next few minutes, things began to change for him. His sobbing began to die down after hearing some sort of voice in his head. That voice was telling him that he was about to have one hell of a long and rough life in the future. He couldn't stay here anymore and began to listen to this mysterious voice.

**Current Life**

Now that's what pretty much happened. Ever since that incident, he has kept to himself. He hasn't made any friends, nor has he even tried to, although he did have some occurrences happen. There he stood outside in the courtyard and looked up at Kuoh Academy. He had no idea how he winded up here or how he started to attend here a couple weeks ago. That remained a mystery to him ever since. After eleven years, he had grown up to be a rather handsome looking man. He stood at about six-one with long wild blonde spikey hair. As his life went on in the years, he came across three whisker marks on each cheek. How he got them? That still remained unknown, even for him. He closed his eyes and began walking toward the school.

From another building, he was being watched, "Ara, ara, buchou. You have been watching him ever since his first arrival here. He obviously has caught your interest."

Rias narrowed her eyes watching the blonde continue walking, "Something just seems different. I don't feel any sign of him being a devil or a fallen angel."

Akeno joined her king and looked at the blonde, "That you're right buchou, but he avoids everyone. He did attract a lot of girls though. With that cold feeling of his, he's even reeling me in." The queen licked her lips.

"He hasn't stirred any trouble or anything. We still need to be keeping an eye on him."

"I can do that. I have no problem keeping a close eye on him." Akeno said with a sadistic smile.

"I may need to summon him here to find out for myself. He has to be hiding something."

Akeno raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Does buchou plan to get alone time with him before me?"

Rias blinked and just simply ignored her queen, "Let's go to class."

* * *

><p>The sound for the beginning of the first class rang. Akeno looked to the seat next to her to realize a certain blonde was late again. She sighed and looked back to the front at her teacher that was taking attendance, <em>"He sure has a bad record for attendance." <em>

The teacher looked at his clipboard with the sheet that showed everyone's name and looked up to see the empty seat next to Akeno, "It would seem that Naruto is…" The door slid open to where all the students looked to see none other than the blonde, "…late again." Naruto closed the door and walked to his seat, "Mr. Uzumaki you really need to start making it to class on time."

Naruto sat in his seat and just sat there looking at the teacher with a straight face. The teacher sighed and checked off the blonde as late yet again. Akeno looked at the blonde and noticed something in his hair, _"A black feather?" _Several thoughts came to her mind. Could he be linked with fallen angels? She reached out to him and lightly tapped his shoulder. The blonde looked at her, "You got something in your hair." Akeno whispered. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and brushed his hand against his hair. Rias's queen bit her bottom lip at how gorgeous he looked when he did that. The blonde saw a black feather come floating down in front of him. He decided to look back at the teacher seeing that the feather didn't really bother him.

Akeno had to control her urges. She absolutely loved this man's attitude. As time went on, Akeno kept shooting glances to the blonde and every time she did, she would always see him just staring at the teacher. It was like he was spacing out or something and that's actually what happened. She felt a small spike of aura release and quickly vanished from him, _"He does have some sort of aura. I need to talk to buchou about this."_

A few minutes later, the bell rang. Akeno looked to the blonde only to see that he was already gone. She looked around and saw that he was nowhere in the room. Rias was right, they were going to have to keep a closer eye on him. He's been on the move more recently and they needed to find out why.

_**ORC room**_

Rias was sitting at her desk going through some paperwork and was having thoughts of when to start increasing her peerage. So far, there was only one person that caught her interest. The doors opened to reveal Akeno walking into the clubroom. Rias tilted her head a bit to see that her queen seemed have rushed here, "What's wrong Akeno?"

"It's Naruto."

Rias raised an eyebrow, "What about him?"

Akeno came up to her king and stood in front of her desk, "In class, he seemed to have spaced out or something. A few minutes before class ended, I felt some sort of aura release from him."

"What was it like?"

The queen drew back to that moment and failed to come up with some description, "I'm afraid I couldn't quite tell."

Rias pouted slightly and placed her finger against her chin. Akeno could tell her king was about have a change in plans after hearing this. When she saw her king place her hand down and look at her, that's when she knew that she had come up with something, "Akeno, I want you to keep an eye on him for the rest of the day."

Akeno nodded, "He has been on the move lately, so I'll do my best."

"If something happens, don't engage. Report to me immediately."

Her queen nodded once again, as a magic circle appeared around her feet.

_**Naruto**_

The day has gone by quite fast today for the blonde. The sun was slowly beginning to set for the day. Naruto decided to just stroll around once he got out of school, which proved not to be a pain. The fan girls did chase him when they spotted him, but when he took a turn around the corner that led elsewhere, the girls saw that he was nowhere in sight. Now, he was just standing in front of a fountain at some park. He stared at his reflection from the water and blinked after hearing a flap of wings.

"You ready Naruto?"

The blonde sighed, "You're late, Raynare." He turned around and cocked an eyebrow, seeing her in her battle outfit.

Raynare crossed her arms underneath her bust and looked to the side, "Well excuse…"

"You're not wearing that."

The fallen angel raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him, "Why not? You don't want the boys to fall to their knees and worship you to be going out with a girl like me?" Raynare teased. Naruto was silenced and was about to open his mouth, "Well, I'm not changing. Everyone will think I'm some sort of model or something. So it's not like they'll be onto us or anything. Besides," Raynare closed her eyes and turned around so her back was facing him, "Don't you like what I'm wearing? Surely this gets you aroused even with that cold-hearted personality of yours." After not hearing a word for him for a few seconds, she opened her eyes and turned around to see that he was gone. She looked around and saw him walking down a path that led to the sidewalks, "Hey! Wait for me!"

Once Raynare took off, Akeno stepped out from behind a tree and watched Raynare catch up to the blonde, "What's he doing with a fallen angel?" Rias's queen asked herself.

Naruto looked around and saw people walking around and cars driving by. He was forced to take a couple steps forward after Raynare hugged him from behind, "Why did you leave me?" She sobbed.

"You should learn to pay more attention instead of trying to seduce me."

Raynare smirked and whispered to his ear, "But you know that's impossible when I'm with you."

The blonde sighed and noticed something. The people that were walking around were all looking at them, "Raynare."

The fallen angel remained latched onto him and whispered to his ear again, "Yes?"

"You're causing a scene."

Raynare had already noticed and didn't care. A smile came to her face and decided to attract more attention. She removed herself from him just to spin around him to be in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto shook his head and kept his gaze away from her, "I know. They should know that you're all mine."

"You're going to cause us to be late."

"Oh relax." She tilted her head a bit and closed her eyes halfway, "There's plenty of time until he arrives."

"Who's the girl that's with Naruto…?"

"What does that slut think she's doing to our Naruto?"

"You don't think Naruto is…"

The blonde spotted a group of three girls that went to the same school as him. His head hung low a bit seeing how that tomorrow will bring a lot of attention and stories going around. Raynare smiled and pressed her body against his.

"Who is that girl?"

"She must be a stripper."

"What if she's a model?"

"Gah, who the fuck cares?! That guy is one lucky son of a bitch."

Naruto saw a group of four men and noticed how the last one that spoke was having a nose bleed. He pulled his phone out from his pocket to check the time and saw that she was right. They do have a good amount of time to spare before their encounter. He placed his phone back in his pocket, "It's best we always show up early. That way we can…"

Raynare leaned in closer to him with a seductive smile, "That way we can finally have our alone time?"

"Raynare…"

"Yes?"

"When's the last time you've seen me upset?"

The fallen angel quickly released herself from him and couldn't help but laugh a little, "S-Sorry."

Naruto began walking toward their destination. Raynare frowned sadly seeing how he was dead focus on his encounter with him. Before she could follow him, she found herself surrounded by a bunch of guys. Her eyes slightly widened from how quickly they came to her.

"Miss, you must go out with me."

"What's your name?"

"Will you marry me?"

Raynare stirred around and saw that she couldn't get out. They literally had her trapped in the middle, "Will you all buzz off?"

"Let's go grab a bite somewhere."

She felt someone touch her hip and quickly turned around and caught the guy that did, "Don't touch me!" She yelled and backhanded him, which caused him to back off.

"Come on miss, we'll have a fun time together."

Just before Raynare could erupt her anger on them all, she felt her hand being grabbed and was being pulled through the crowd. The group of guys all turned to see a blonde man with his arm around her waist and his hand placed on her hip, "Sorry guys, she's with me." Naruto said.

The group of guys watched them turn around and walk off, "Hey!" They all shouted and chased them. After the first step they took, they all bumped into something. There was nothing there though, "What the hell?!" They tried to advance again, only to realize they were prevented from so. Some of them tried to go around, but that also failed. They even tried to back away and that too proved to prevent them. It was like they were trapped in some sort of invisible box, "What the hell is this?!"

There were still people walking around and some of them watched the group of guys acting foolish. A mother walking with her child witnessed the scene before them, "Mommy, why are there a bunch of men close to each other?"

"Come on son, you don't need to be seeing that." The mom shielded the boy's eyes and turned the other way.

Raynare turned her head and saw the group of guys all struggling to break free. She giggled and looked to the blonde with a small smile, "Na-ru-to."

The blonde kept walking and kept his gaze out in front, "What is it?"

The fallen angel felt his arm still wrapped around her and looked down to see that his hand was still placed on her hip. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "Never mind. Let's just get there already."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. She actually didn't try to stall him this time. He erased that thought out of his mind and focused on the objective. Akeno was just getting all sorts of info from all this. Apparently he has some sort of relationship with this fallen angel and that he's about to meet someone. All she could do is keep following him and continue to observe. Eventually, Akeno followed them to some sort of abandoned warehouse. She looked around and saw that this place was definitely abandoned by all the trash throughout the area. Her eyes locked onto the blonde and saw that he and Raynare had walked in. Looking around, she went to the right of the warehouse and spotted a small window. She peeked through it and saw Naruto just standing there with his arms folded against his mid-section and his eyes closed. Raynare seemed to be sitting on a large crate swinging her legs.

A few minutes passed. It was now officially dark outside with a nice breeze blowing. Akeno hasn't budged at all and maintained focus. Inside, Naruto opened his eyes halfway and saw a shining light. There before him were two men. One of them was a young man with short white hair and red eyes. The other one wore a black robe, has black hair and pointy ears. Outside the warehouse, Akeno's eyes widened recognizing the man in the black robe.

"Well. I'm here and I know damn well why you called me out."

"Why don't we kill this fucker?"

"Shut up Freed."

Raynare remained sitting on the crate paying no attention and just kept swinging her legs like some girl waiting for something to happen. Naruto looked at the black haired man, "Kokabiel. I know what you're planning and I'm afraid that you won't be able to see it through."

Kokabiel cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really? Look here blonde, just because several fear you, don't think that I do. If you're going to stop me, you better do so now."

"I'll kill him!" Freed shouted and charged the blonde.

Naruto closed his eyes and didn't even move. Kokabiel shook his head at Freed knowing what the result was going to be.

"Die you trash!"

Much to what Kokabiel expected, he watched his follower freeze and fall to the ground in multiple chunks. A sigh escaped from the fallen angel, "As expected. No matter." A dark magic circle formed on the ground in front of Kokabiel, "Let's see how you do against my pets." Several Cerberus came out from the magic circle. Raynare began to hum some strange tone and paid no attention to how all the Cerberus were slayed in a blink of an eye.

Kokabiel's five pair of black wings sprung out, "Okay." Naruto watched steel-like feathers coming right at him. The fallen angel held out his hands to form several light spears in them, "I'll make sure you die!" He hurled the projectiles at him. A grin formed on his face to see how there was no way that the blonde could dodge all that. He was right, however, all the projectiles were brought to a halt. The next thing he saw was that they all dissipated. His eyes widened and saw the blonde just standing there with an unamused expression on his face. Kokabiel gritted his teeth and took flight to the ceiling. He held his hand out, "This will definitely kill you!" A light spear formed in his hand and began to grow, as he laughed.

Raynare stopped her humming and actually decided to look up and see the spear of light grow, "Oh, he really is going all out."

Kokabiel's eyes widened after seeing the blonde take a step. Before he could move, he froze. His spear vanished and that wasn't the only thing he lost. He felt his arm get cut off and screamed in pain. It burned like hell to him.

"You never had the slightest of a chance."

The fallen angel looked out in front to see the blonde floating there, "Why? You're just a human! Why would you get yourself involved with us fallen angels and the devils? Why!?"

Naruto just looked at him with half opened eyes, "That's none of your business anymore, seeing how that you're about to die."

Kokabiel began to panic, "W-Wait! You can let me join you!" Raynare rolled her eyes to see him begging for his life, "I can help you achieve whatever it is you are aiming for. Think about it, one of the Grigori leaders!"

"Kokabiel, this is the end for you."

"No! Please! Let me…" In a blink of an eye, the head of Kokabiel slid right off his body and fell to the ground, along with his now headless body. Before either one of them hit the ground, his head and body burned to ash.

Outside the warehouse, Akeno couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Kokabiel was slayed just like that. She had to get out of here and inform her king. Taking a step back, a magic circle formed beneath her feet.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Her eyes widened. That voice. She knew exactly who that belonged to. Just before she could teleport, she felt herself being pulled from her circle and pinned against the wall. Her violet eyes met his cerulean blue ones. Right now, she had a mix up of feelings. Fear, yes Rias's queen was scared of what was going to happen with her. Aroused, the way she was being pinned against the wall by the cold-hearted blonde that caught her and Rias's interest was actually turning her on, despite the situation. She looked passed him and saw Raynare standing a few yards away. Her eyes locked back onto the blonde's.

"N-Naruto."

"Why are you out here?" He asked.

Akeno bit her lower lip and kept pushing her aroused feeling back in, "I was ordered to follow you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "By who?"

Rias's queen blinked and registered something, "Why didn't you confront me earlier if you knew I was following you?"

"Because I was wanting to get here before they showed up."

Akeno tilted her head slightly, "Was this the reason why you've been moving more lately?" The blonde blinked to see that he was now the one being questioned here, "And just what was going on between you and Kokabiel?"

"I saved you all from a predicament problem that would've happened in the future."

"Saved us?" Akeno began to think that this conversation best continued with her king present, "Naruto, if you don't mind. I think you should come with me to our clubroom."

The blonde narrowed his eyes at her, "Clubroom?"

"Yes. I'm sure my king would like to hear all this."

"So your 'king' gave you the order to follow me around."

"Narutooo~" The blonde turned his head to see Raynare whining, "What's taking so long?"

He looked back at Akeno, "Where is this clubroom?"

"It's back at the school. I'll meet you at the courtyard and have you follow me from there."

Naruto blinked a couple times and examined her to make sure this wasn't some sort of set-up. Akeno smiled with her eyes closed, "Okay then." He let go of Rias's queen and looked back at Raynare, "Raynare, I'm going back to the school. Go on home."

The fallen angel looked at the blonde in astonishment, "What? I'm coming too!"

Naruto felt a magic energy appear and disappear behind him, but knew it was only Akeno that had teleported, "I have to talk to this king of her's."

"So? I'll come too."

"No. You will go back to your home and we'll see each other tomorrow."

Raynare pouted, folded her arms under her bust, and turned her back to him, "You always leave me out of these sort of things. I've about had enough of it too. So I'm going with…" She turned around to notice that she had been talking to herself since she turned her back to him. Her right eye began to twitch.

_**Naruto**_

The blonde appeared in the courtyard of the school and once he leaned his head back, he could hear his name being shouted from far away. He closed his eyes and chuckled knowing he had pissed his follower off. His eyes opened and saw Akeno there in front of him, "Please follow me."

Naruto did just that and could still hear Raynare raging from the warehouse. There were some light posts shining bright. He looked over at the soccer field and saw the soccer club practicing. It was strange though, practicing at this hour seemed odd, but he couldn't really judge since he trained himself at later times than this, "Hey Akeno." Naruto turned to the voice and saw a blonde male student coming up to them.

"Hey Yuuto."

Yuuto saw that Naruto was with her and began to wonder, "What's going on?"

Akeno smiled, "Oh nothing. I'm just going to introduce Naruto here to Rias."

"Oh. There's a strange group of guys on the side of a street not too far from here. They're all bundled up to each other and seem that they can't move." Naruto's eyes slightly widened after forgetting about them. He lightly flicked his wrist to dispel the trap, "You don't think it could've been some sort of fallen angel that did that, do you?"

Akeno looked back at Naruto and saw that he closed his eyes, "I don't think so." She answered once she turned back to look at Rias's knight.

"Alright then. I'm headed home, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Yuuto." Akeno said and watched Rias's knight leave.

Naruto also watched and shrugged, "That was rather rude."

Akeno giggled lightly and continued to lead him to the building where the clubroom is, "I'm sure he must've been in a rush."

"Rush or not, he didn't even introduce himself."

"Well, that's Yuuto Kiba."

Kiba. For some reason, that name sounded familiar to the blonde, _"Kiba… do I know a Kiba?"_

Once they reached the door to the building, Akeno opened it and looked back to see that Naruto was a bit behind, "Naruto, is everything okay?"

The blonde shook his head from trying to track that name down, "Yes. Sorry." Once he caught up and walked in, Akeno followed him and closed the door. Some mysterious figure stood on the roof of another building wearing some red coat and had just watched the two walk into the building.

_**ORC**_

Rias stacked the paperwork and placed them in the drawer. She got up from her chair and stretched by extending her arms straight up into the air. Her fingers intertwined with each other and stretched a bit further up by standing on her tippy toes. Once she finished her quick stretch, she then began to strip her clothing off. After such a long day of classes and paperwork, she didn't have time to take a shower ever since she got to the clubroom today. She heard the door open and saw that it was her best friend, "Ah, I was just about to take a shower. How'd your day go?"

Akeno closed the door behind her, "It was actually… rather good and very surprising."

Once her clothing was all removed, Rias stepped into her shower room and turned the water on, "Surprising you say?"

Akeno walked to her king's desk and decided to sit on it. Since it was just her and her best friend, she didn't need to act too loyal to her king. They are best friends after all, so they can loosen up when it's just the two of them. She brought her right leg over left one and smiled, "Yes. I actually brought someone with me here."

"You did? Who?"

"Oh, just a certain someone that caught me."

Rias raised an eyebrow as she washed her hair with the warm water pouring down on her, "Where is this person?"

"They're actually just outside the room waiting."

"Oh. Can they wait until I finish my shower?"

The smile on Akeno grew wider, "I don't think you would want to keep them waiting if you knew who it was."

A sigh escaped Rias, "Fine. Let them in."

Akeno released a small amount of her aura, to which the door opened. Naruto came walking in and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room and saw several pictures on the walls. Two couches in the middle of the room with a single table in between. There next to that display was a desk that Akeno was sitting on. His eyes looked closer and examined her long silky looking legs. The blonde shook his head and heard water running. Just a couple feet next to the desk was a doorframe that seemed to be a shower room by the sounds of it. With the lights on, he could see that there was a woman behind those curtains.

Naruto walked to one of the couches and sat down on the side closest to the desk, "This is a rather interesting display for a clubroom."

Rias's eyes shot open to hear a man's voice, "So you're the one that managed to 'catch' my friend?"

The blonde leaned back with his arms folded and his eyes closed, "It really wasn't that hard. After all, if you're going to send her to spy on me, you would need to send someone better."

Akeno frowned slightly seeing how he was now making fun of her. Rias froze and now knew exactly who this man was, "Naruto."

"That would be me."

The water had stopped and this drew Akeno's attention. She would've thought that Rias would finish her shower, but it seems that Naruto was the top priority here, "Rias, you could've finished your shower. After all, I could've sent him in if you wanted to talk to him face-to-face."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Akeno, "I'm comfortable where I am."

Rias came walking out with a towel wrapped around her body. They both looked at her and saw that she went toward Naruto. The blonde saw her crimson hair and for some odd reason, that hair color had him wondering if he knew someone with that kind of hair. Hs shook his head to erase that thought and saw that she was now standing in front of him with her hand out toward him, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Rias Gremory."

The blonde's eyes actually widened slightly and chuckled. He took her hand and gently shook it, "Ah yes, Sirzechs sister."

This time it was both Rias and Akeno's turn to go wide-eyed, "How do you know of my brother?"

"You're also engaged to that arrogant hot head, Ri…" Naruto stopped after feeling his hand being squeezed. He looked at their hands and then back up at Rias, "My apologies."

Rias shook her head, "I don't wish to speak of such a horrible person."

"How do you know all of this?" Akeno asked.

Naruto withdrew his hand and could feel a small pressure within, _"She sure didn't like me bringing that up." _The blonde sighed, "I can't tell you. But, I believe that's not the reason you brought me here, Akeno." Rias's queen rolled her eyes, "Ms. Gremory, you may want to take a seat." The red head beauty comply with the blonde and decided to sit next to him, "I was brought here to explain about Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel? One of the Grigori leaders?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes. I have slayed him and his follower Freed this evening." Rias's eyes widened, "He was going to send Freed to steal the Excaliburs from the church, hoping to start another great war. Azazel had objections against this and that's what made Kokabiel begin to start a rebellion. But that doesn't matter anymore. He is no longer breathing and won't be causing any problems."

"He killed Kokabiel like it was nothing." Akeno stated.

"How do you know of Azazel?" Rias questioned.

"All I know is that he's a researcher for Sacred Gears."

"But how did you know of him having objections against Kokabiel's idea to start another great war?"

"His follower Freed does have a big mouth after all. He tried to get me to join them and I told him of how foolish he was to even try such a thing. That's when I told him to go back to Kokabiel and have him come see me."

"So he was hoping to create another war… But why?"

Naruto shrugged, "All I know is because he's hungry for war. There might've been something else to his side, but I can't figure it out quite yet." Rias brought her right leg over her left one and cupped her chin. This was actually quite a bit for her to take in. Not just about Kokabiel, but also how Naruto is actually someone that you should be careful around. She was needing more members for her peerage and Naruto seems to be too powerful to become a member. The blonde stood up, "Well, I must be going."

Rias snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the blonde, "Wait." Naruto looked down at Rias before he teleported out, "Please feel free to come to the clubroom anytime you wish."

The blonde smiled, "Thanks. I will keep that noted." With that, he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Ara. Ara. You're already making your move on him."

"Maybe. Just maybe if I win him over, he may be willing to challenge Riser for my hand."

Akeno swung her legs a bit, "Are you sure? Your family agreed to the arrangement. Won't that be a problem?"

Rias sighed, "If he knows my brother, I'm sure he may find a way through this or something."

"I don't know buchou, what if he doesn't want to get involved? I mean, if he did do this, won't this cause an uproar with the Phenex Clan?"

Her queen was right. This more than likely would cause a problem. Then again, she didn't care. She wanted out of this engagement no matter what. She wants to be with someone that sees her as Rias, not just Rias Gremory. She shook her head, "I don't care. I don't want to be with a fool that just sees me cause of my family. He'll bring nothing but shame to our family if we are to wed."

"But what will become of you and Naruto if this were to happen? If he did take her hand in marriage, what of then?"

Rias frowned sadly a bit, "I'm not sure."

"You two have just met for the first time. How would he feel if you just winded up using him?"

This was all too much for Rias to think about. She placed her elbows on her thighs and leaned forward so she could rest her head against her hands.

_**Naruto**_

The blonde appeared in front of his apartment door and couldn't help but sigh. Akeno spying on him and now Sirzechs sister Rias getting in on this is just going to be a pain. He pulled out the key to his door and unlocked it. Placing the keys back in his pocket, he opened the door and walked in. His apartment wasn't entirely that big. It was only a one bedroom one bathroom apartment. He walked in and closed the door behind him, then locked it. The main room of his apartment only consisted of a couch and a bookshelf with stacks of papers on each shelf. The small hall led to his bedroom, but on the sides of the hall, to the left was the kitchen. A small skinny kitchen that would prove to be difficult to maneuver in with two people. On the right side of the hall was the bathroom. That room was actually bigger than the kitchen and two people could easily move around in there. A sigh escaped the blonde. As he slowly walked for his room, he had begun taking his uniform off.

There was just going to be a lot of work ahead for him and it was already bothering him. The predictions that were roaming through his mind would probably happen, "Damn it. I should've just erased Akeno's memory or something." Once he reached his bedroom, he managed to free his upper body from the clothing.

"You know," Naruto raised his head to the voice and saw his follower sitting on his bed wearing only a black thong. She was topless so the blonde could see her babies, "I'm still pissed about you leaving me behind."

Naruto rolled his eyes, as he tossed his jacket and shirt to the side. The clothing landed on a chair, "Why are you here and how did you get in?" He asked as he undid his belt. His eyes saw that the window in his room was partly open, "Well I see how actually."

"You owe me. That's why."

"I don't owe anything." He coldly replied and walked to the desk he had to the right side of the room. The belt he removed was now resting over the chair on top of his jacket. He looked down at his desk and saw paperwork scattered all over the place. A sigh escaped him seeing how he was too tired to go through all the papers. He felt a pair of arms slither across his abdomen and knew damn well that it was Raynare by the way she pressed her breasts against his back.

"You do owe me. You owe me for leaving me behind at such a horrible building. I could've been kidnapped, killed, or raped."

"You're a strong woman, I'm sure you could've taken care of yourself."

"What if it was someone that I couldn't fight against?"

"Then that would be your problem."

Raynare's mouth hung open at his answer. Naruto couldn't help but smile knowing he got her since he hadn't heard anything from her. The fallen angel narrowed her eyes and pulled him away from the desk, "And you wouldn't have done anything?!" She asked in an upset tone. Before Naruto could answer, he was forced to land on his bed. He was now lying on his back and felt Raynare crawling onto him, "What would you do knowing that I was dead?" She grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms down on each side. Naruto looked up at her violet eyes and saw some sort of flame forming in them.

His head turned to the side, "I don't know." That flame he saw just a second ago was a sign. Raynare placed her knee right against his crotch and pushed down on it. Naruto's eyes widened and immediately turned his head back to look at her. He now saw that flame in her eyes grow to a wild fire.

"What was that?!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and had to give her credit, she was being ballsy, "You wouldn't."

A grin formed on her face, "Oh? You don't believe I will?"

The blonde felt her knee pressing harder against him. His eyes widened more from the small pain coming from down below, "You do know who you're messing with, right?"

Raynare leaned closer down to where her face was just a mere inch from his, "I do."

Naruto blinked, "Do you remember what happened one time? When you tried something like this, I ended up having to put you to sleep."

The fallen angel tilted her head just a bit with her grin growing wider, "That was a long time ago. The last few times I've been doing this, you haven't done that. So it looks like you're wanting me, but you just refuse to admit or show it."

Raynare leaned further down and licked his neck. Naruto didn't say anything. He had a blank expression on his face. However, his body was saying else wise. His hormones were on the brink of being set off, but his control over them proved to be superior. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Raynare, we can't."

The fallen angel lifted her head up and looked into his eyes, "You're not fooling me. You and I both want this. Why do you continue to turn me down?"

Naruto sighed seeing how she's not catching the point here, "Because…" A knock at the door silenced him. Raynare sat up, as Naruto leaned up. He wasn't expecting any company and especially during the evening. Raynare was also curious as to why there would be a visitor. She got off his lap to allow him to get up and walk to the door. Grabbing the sheets, she covered herself up to her breasts and just watched.

Once the blonde got to the door, he looked through the peephole and saw nothing but darkness. There was a small energy reading coming from the outside of his door. It could be a friend or a foe. If it was a foe, he most likely could handle them quite easily. His confidence was high after all and he would always make sure things happened like he predicts. Unlocking the door, he turned the handle and opened the door.

"Well it's about damn time."

A deep sigh escaped the blonde this time after seeing it who was, "What are you doing here Azazel?"

Naruto was forced to step back due to sacred gear researcher welcoming himself into the apartment, "I came here to see how you were doing."

The door closed and Naruto rolled his eyes, "You didn't come just…"

"Well. Well. Well." Inside Naruto's bedroom, Raynare saw Azazel looking at her from the main room. She pulled the sheets up more to hide any cleavage and sent him a death glare, "Raynare," He turned to look at the blonde, "You sure are attracting all these women."

"Why are you here Azazel?"

The researcher sighed and dropped onto the couch, "I just came to see what's got you getting involved with Rias and her peerage." Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the back of Azazel's head, "I also would like to thank you for taking care of Kokabiel for me."

"You were spying on me. Why?"

"I was curious too about your movements. You've been acting more lately. What is it you're aiming for?"

Naruto went up to where he was now in front of Azazel, but kept his distance and leaned against the wall. He folded his arms and just kept his gaze on him, "I'm just making sure there isn't any trouble that will come to this world. I don't want to see humans die from something caused by devils or fallen angels."

"You do realize when you killed Kokabiel, his little rebellion will come after you. Sure you killed the leader, but he has other followers."

"I'm sure I can easily take care of his little army."

Azazel couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's confidence, "Tell me Naruto. What will you do if you found yourself going up against all three factions?"

A moment of silence came to them. At the rate the blonde was going, defeating Kokabiel and now putting himself in the spot where Rias will request him, who knows what else will be in line for him. Naruto glared at Azazel, which caused him to cock an eyebrow by getting such a look from the blonde, "Then I guess I better wipe out everyone before their plans start coming into play."

"You know the real reason God died, right?"

"He sealed Trihexa."

"Right. Tell me, what if you found yourself face-to-face with Trihexa?"

"What kind of question is that? I'll simply defeat him instead of sealing him. I won't make the same mistake that God did."

Azazel shook his head, "You're way too confident. Trihexa proved to be too much for God if he winded up being sealed. What makes you think you can actually win?"

He was right. Naruto was way in and over his head to think he can take on someone that God couldn't even face against. In the end, God sacrificed himself just to seal away such a threat. A strong wave of aura began to spread throughout the apartment. Azazel's eyes widened, "I think it's time for you to go." Naruto said.

The fallen angel got up from the couch and sighed. He walked to the door and placed his hand on the handle. This had to happen. He knew everything about the blonde ever since that incident that he heard about. His intention wasn't to make him this upset, but it seems that it happened. All he wanted to do was talk him out of getting involved with the factions. He turned the knob and opened the door slightly, "Things are about to change for the worse. Whatever you do, just be careful, okay?" With that finally said, Azazel walked out and closed the door behind him.

Naruto walked to the door and locked it. There was a lot going through his mind. With Azazel's unexpected visit, it just added on. He rested his forehead against the door and thought about the Great War. The way Azazel brought up Trihexa had him worrying. It sounded as if that there's someone out there working on unsealing the beast. There wasn't the slightest of clue that came to his mind of who would make such a goal. It bothered him truly, because if the beast were to come unsealed, he would have to put his life up in order to bring it down. That's something he was willing to do if it meant to protect this world. The thing that had him going was if he 'could' bring down the beast. He groaned and punched the door. This was too much for him to take in. One thing's for sure, he needs to have a nice chat with a certain Archangel that took God's place to maintain the system.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. The feeling was different this time. He knew it was Raynare, but the feeling felt different. She didn't hug him to tease him or be aggressive about it, instead it felt more… comforting. He turned around to look at her and saw the soft look she was giving him, "Please calm down. I can't stand seeing you like this." She said in a soft tone. The blonde's eyes closed halfway and he too gave her a soft look, but Raynare was no fool. She knew that look was covering up his stressful feeling. She's been by his side for five years now and she could read him like a book now. No matter how hard he tried to cover something up, she would always catch on. It was rare to see Raynare like this. In fact, it was also rare to see Naruto worry to where it would drive him nuts. It's been a long time since they've been like this together. She looked deep into his eyes and brought her hands up to cup his cheeks, "We're all going to do what we can to prevent anything like this from happening. Together."

"Go back to bed, Raynare."

She shook her head, "I'm making sure you don't go anywhere else tonight. Today was already enough for you." Breaking the hug, she grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom. Naruto couldn't find himself to say anything. Raynare would fight him and would wind up getting real aggressive if he tried to leave. Once they reached the bedroom, Raynare turned them around and lightly pushed the blonde down onto the bed to where he was sitting down. She placed her knees down on each side of him and sat on his lap. Her hands rested on his shoulders. They looked each other in the eye. The distance between them narrowed due to Raynare closing in on him. Her eyes slowly began to close when she went in. Naruto felt her breasts touch his chest. She had the height advantage since she was sitting on her knees. He closed his eyes and just remained still. His arms managed to wrap around her waist and pulled her closer.

They were just a mere inch from making lip contact. Raynare's heart was actually racing a bit after finally being able to claim him. Naruto felt the feeling of her lips lightly touching his. This was it for them, they were about to… _**"You fool." **_The blonde's eyes shot wide open to reveal his now red-slit eyes. A dark evil aura leaked out from him.

Raynare leaned back and was completely baffled seeing this dark aura wildly roaming around, "What's going on?" She looked at Naruto and was immediately blown back by the dark aura and crashed against the wall. The dark aura then engulfed the blonde and the only thing that you would now see in the room, is Raynare and a black and crimson colored sphere.

**END**

**So, this turned out a lot longer than I had expected it to. It has been an incredibly long time since I've posted anything on this site. Ever since I've attended A-Kon 25 last year, I have been go-go-go. My cosplays have apparently brought a lot of attention. Especially when I'm being paid to go to cons now! **

**Back to the story. This has got to be the longest prologue I have ever written. Naruto will remain human for a good while. Or forever remain a human. Who knows! This is just a start and it's already starting with major events. Issei will come into the story later on. As for how Naruto got to where he is now, there will be small flashbacks throughout the story.**

**I'm sure some of y'all have caught on when it came to him hearing Yuuto's last name and seeing Rias's hair. Not to mention, the "mysterious" voice in his head. **

**Anyway, I'm not going to say much more since I may just spill it. **

**This story will either be a single pairing, and I'm sure it's obvious of who it'll be. Or it may just turn into a small harem. Consisting of 2 others, which I'm sure was obvious as well.**

**Enough blabbering from me. If y'all have any questions, feel free to throw them at me in a review or PM me.**

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes out there.**

**P.S. updates will still stay at a sit still since I'm completely booked for the next couple of months. But I'll do my best to put the slightest of work in. **


End file.
